mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Спасибо Танку за воспоминания/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Rainbow Dash flying in the sky S5E5.png Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Rainbow flying near Tank S5E5.png Rainbow sees Tank S5E5.png Rainbow points up while holding Tank S5E5.png Cloudsdale S5E5.png Rainbow points to Cloudsdale S5E5.png Rainbow_-That_means_Ponyville_is_next_up_for_winter!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_looks_down_S5E5.png Leaves_falling_off_the_trees_S05E05.png The_Running_of_the_Leaves_S05E05.png More_ponies_in_the_Running_of_the_Leaves_S05E05.png Leaves_falling_transition_S05E05.png Wide_shot_of_the_Running_of_the_Leaves_S05E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-You're_doing_awesome-_S05E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-Keep_it_up-_S05E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-We_need_those_leaves-_S05E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-those_trees-_S05E05.png Tank_flying_tired_S5E5.png Rainbow_stands_on_a_cloud_looking_at_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_-it'll_be_hello-_S5E5.png Rainbow_sees_Tank_yawning_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Was_that_a_yawn_I_just_saw--_S5E5.png Rainbow_looking_serious_S5E5.png Tank_yawning_S5E5.png Rainbow_-the_most_exciting_time_of_the_year-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-And_don't_forget_the_best_part-_S5E5.png Rainbow_spins_Tank_away_S5E5.png Rainbow_sees_Tank_going_down_S5E5.png Rainbow_wants_Tank_to_wake_up_S5E5.png Rainbow_pointing_up_S5E5.png Pegasi_bringing_the_snow_clouds_down_from_Cloudsdale_S5E5.png Rainbow_-for_our_extreme_sledding!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_sledding_together_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_sledding_around_the_tree_S5E5.png Tank_sleepy_S5E5.png Rainbow_points_down_S5E5.png The_lake_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_playing_hockey_S5E5.png Rainbow_hits_hockey_puck_S5E5.png Tank_catches_the_hockey_puck_S5E5.png Tank_with_hockey_puck_S5E5.png Tank_growing_sleepy_S5E5.png Tank_tries_to_stay_awake_S5E5.png Tank_back_to_looking_sleepy_S5E5.png Rainbow_concerned_S5E5.png Twilight_comes_to_Rainbow_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Almost_everything-_S5E5.png RD_-Does_Tank_look_alright_to_you--_S5E5.png Tank_yawning_while_spinning_S5E5.png Twilight_-he_does_seem_to_be_moving_a_little_slowly-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-I_know,_right--_S5E5.png Tank_looking_sleepy_S5E5.png Twilight_observing_Tank_while_Rainbow_says_-Totally-_S5E5.png Twilight_-just_like_he_always_does-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-I'm_sure_you're_right-_S5E5.png Rainbow_sees_Tank_yawning_again_S5E5.png Rainbow's_worried_face_S5E5.png |-| 2 = Отрицание ---- Fluttershy using stethoscope on Tank S5E5.png Rainbow_biting_her_lip_while_Fluttershy_examines_Tank_S5E5.png Fluttershy_hears_Rainbow_asking_-Well--_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-his_heartbeat_could_be_a-_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-teensy-weensy-eensy-_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_looks_at_Tank_S5E5.png Tank_sleeping_S5E5.png Tank_lies_down_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-I_don't_think_he_needs_that-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Maybe_we're_just_staying_up_too_late-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-too_many_Daring_Do_stories-_S5E5.png Rainbow_rubbing_Tank's_head_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-that's_not_it_either-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-what's_wrong_with_him_then--_S5E5.png Fluttershy_ensures_Rainbow_that_Tank's_fine_S5E5.png Rainbow_relieved_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-He's_just_going_to_hibernate-_S5E5.png Rainbow_heard_Fluttershy_S5E5.png Rainbow_-You_do_realize_he's_not_a_bear-_S5E5.png Fluttershy_giggles_S5E5.png Fluttershy_educates_Rainbow_on_hibernation_S5E5.png Fluttershy_pulls_out_a_book_from_the_shelf_S5E5.png A_book_on_hibernation_S5E5.png Book_opened_S5E5.png Fluttershy_flips_a_page_showing_animals_hibernating_S5E5.png Fluttershy_showing_the_hibernation_book_S5E5.png Fluttershy_explaining_hibernation_to_Rainbow_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-Even_tortoises_do_it!-_S5E5.png An_illustration_of_a_tortoise_waking_up_from_hibernation_S5E5.png Fluttershy_sees_Tank_yawning_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-But_don't_worry-_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-when_the_spring_sun_warms_the_ground_back_up-_S5E5.png Rainbow_pushes_Fluttershy's_hoof_away_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Tortoises_don't_hibernate!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_closes_the_book_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-It's_not_a_joke-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-then_your_book_must_be_wrong!-_S5E5.png Fluttershy_calls_Rainbow's_name_S5E5.png Rainbow_strapping_helicopter_hat_back_on_Tank_S5E5.png Fluttershy_walks_towards_Rainbow_Dash_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-just_like_sleeping_is_healthy_for_us-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Whatever-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Come_on,_Tank-_S5E5.png Fluttershy_sees_Tank_sleeping_while_flying_S5E5.png Rainbow_pulls_Tank_away_S5E5.png Rainbow_-from_a_real_reptile_expert-_S5E5.png Fluttershy_confused_S5E5.png Spike_-I'm_a_dragon!-_S5E5.png Spike_looking_at_Tank_sleeping_S5E5.png Rainbow_-You're_practically_twins!-_S5E5.png Rainbow's_happy_scrunchy_face_S5E5.png Spike_-I'm_purple-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-But_if_you_don't_have_to_hibernate-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-why_should_Tank--_S5E5.png Spike_-Because_he's_a_tortoise-_S5E5.png Spike_-and_I'm_a_dragon!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Same_family_though,_right--_S5E5.png Spike_-No!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-I'll_take_that_as_a_yes-_S5E5.png Spike_walks_away_S5E5.png Spike_'if_Fluttershy_says_tortoises_hibernate'_S5E5.png Spike_-then_I_guarantee_tortoises_hiber -_S5E5.png Rainbow_-what_would_you_know-_S5E5.png Rainbow_points_at_Spike_S5E5.png Rainbow_leaves_Spike's_room_S5E5.png Spike_sees_the_door_closed_S5E5.png Spike_confused_S5E5.png Rainbow_floating_outside_of_castle_door_S5E5.png Rainbow_-All_you_need_is_some_hard_work-_S5E5.png Tank_hitting_castle_door_S5E5.png Rainbow_pulls_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_flies_away_from_Twilight's_castle_S5E5.png |-| 3 = Гнев ---- Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Rainbow pushing the cloud S5E5.png Rainbow -We're gonna have such a killer time- S5E5.png Rainbow sees that Tank is not behind her S5E5.png Rainbow looking down S5E5.png Tank digging S5E5.png Pinkie_comes_to_Tank_S5E5.png Pinkie_-look_at_the_cute_wittle_Tankie-_S5E5.png Pinkie_looks_at_Tank_closely_S5E5.png Pinkie_-all_snuggly-wuggly-_S5E5.png Pinkie_about_to_finish_saying_-hibernate-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Don't_say_that_word!-_S5E5.png Pinkie_-Which_one--_S5E5.png Pinkie_-Snuggly--_S5E5.png Pinkie_-Wuggly--_S5E5.png Pinkie_-Tankie--_S5E5.png Pinkie_-Hibernate--_S5E5.png Rainbow_closes_Pinkie's_mouth_S5E5.png Pinkie_puts_down_Rainbow's_hoof_S5E5.png Pinkie_-I_was_just_saying_how_cute-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-If_you_think_hiber...-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-you_know-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-is_so_cute-_S5E5.png Pinkie_walks_away_from_Rainbow_S5E5.png Rainbow_angry_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_sees_their_friends_S5E5.png The_main_cast_surprised_S5E5.png Rainbow_-What_are_you_looking_at-!-_S5E5.png RD_-Pinkie_Pie_and_I_are_just_having_a_conversation!-_S5E5.png Twilight_-we_all_know_how_upset_you_are-_S5E5.png Pinkie_shushes_Twilight_S5E5.png Pinkie_-That's_what_started_this_all!-_S5E5.png Twilight_-how_upset_you_are_about_Tank-_S5E5.png Twilight_-But_you_shouldn't_take_your_anger_out_on_your_friends-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Who_said_anything_about_anger-!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-And_I_am_not_angry!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Do_I_look_angry-!-_S5E5.png Rainbow's_super_angry_face_S5E5.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_look_at_Rainbow_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Let's_get_out_of_here!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_flies_away_with_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow's_friends_concerned_S5E5.png |-| 4 = Раздумья/Полечу ---- Rainbow's house S5E5.png Tank_wants_to_sleep_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Which..._is_exactly_what_you_are-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-But_get_up_anyway!-_S5E5.png Tank's_big_yawn_S5E5.png Rainbow_-You_can't_hiber -_S5E5.png Rainbow_scrunchy_face_S5E5.png Rainbow_-What_about_all_the_primo_things-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Building_snow_ponies-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-starting_snowball_fights-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-sipping_hot_cider_by_the_fire-_S5E5.png Rainbow_hears_Tank_snoring_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Don't_you_wanna_do_those_things_with_me--_S5E5.png Tank_smiling_at_Rainbow_S5E5.png Tank_goes_back_to_sleeping_S5E5.png Rainbow_in_front_of_the_mirror_thinking_S5E5.png Rainbow_looks_at_Tank_sleeping_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_-than_asleep_in_the_cold-_S05E05.png Rainbow_Dash_contemplating_S05E05.png Rainbow_gets_an_idea_S05E05.png Rainbow_Dash_gasps_S05E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-stop_winter-_S05E05.png Rainbow_Dash's_Grinch_smile_S05E05.png Merry_May_and_White_Lightning_moving_a_cloud_S5E5.png Sunshower_moving_a_cloud_S5E5.png Sunshower_-So_where_do_these_clouds_go--_S5E5.png Open_Skies_-Over_by_Clear_Skies-_S5E5.png Sunshower_-But_there's_clear_skies_everywhere-_S5E5.png Clear_Skies_-Yo,_Clear_Skies_right_here!-_S5E5.png Sunshower_-But_there's_clear_skies_over_there,_too!-_S5E5.png Clear_Skies_-That's_Open_Skies!-_S5E5.png Sunshower_-There's_open_skies_everywhere!-_S5E5.png Open_Skies_-I'm_right_here!-_S5E5.png Sunshower_-So_you're_Open_Skies-_S5E5.png Sunshower_-and_you're_Clear_Skies-_S5E5.png Sunshower_-Then_what's_all_that--_S5E5.png Open_Skies_and_Clear_Skies_-Open,_clear_skies!-_S5E5.png Open_Skies_-where'd_our_fluffy_clouds_go--_S5E5.png Clear_Skies_-He's_over_there!-_S5E5.png Fluffy_Clouds_waving_S5E5.png Rainbow_pushing_the_clouds_into_a_tree_S5E5.png Rainbow_pushes_the_cloud_into_the_tree_with_her_back_legs_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_leave_the_tree_S5E5.png Earth_pony_pushing_leaves_S5E5.png Earth_pony_covered_by_snow_S5E5.png Rainbow_sees_ponies_moving_the_leaves_S5E5.png Rainbow_sees_ponies_decorating_their_houses_with_icicles_S5E5.png Rainbow_sees_ponies_making_the_clouds_snow_S5E5.png Rainbow_sings_-When_life_gives_you_lemons-_S5E5.png Rainbow_sings_-You_can_make_lemonade-_S5E5.png Rainbow_behind_a_cloud_sees_ponies_making_the_clouds_snow_S5E5.png Rainbow_hugging_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_-And_my_choice_has_long_been_made-_S5E5.png Rainbow_puts_Tank_on_the_ground_S5E5.png Rainbow_smashes_the_ice_on_the_water_puddle_surfaces_S5E5.png Rainbow_hides_skis_under_ground_floor_S5E5.png Rainbow_hugging_Tank_-I_will_keep_you_by_my_side-_S5E5.png Rainbow_sings_-So_I_will_not_be_alone-_S5E5.png Tank_spin_S5E5.png Tank_lying_on_the_ground_S5E5.png Birds_flying_S5E5.png Rainbow_kicks_a_bird_away_S5E5.png Rainbow_looks_at_compass_S5E5.png Compass_arrow_points_South_S5E5.png Birds_following_Rainbow_S5E5.png The_birds_following_Rainbow_S5E5.png Compass_arrow_points_North_S5E5.png Rainbow_gets_out_of_bird_formation_S5E5.png The_birds'_triangular_formation_S5E5.png Rainbow_waves_at_the_birds_S5E5.png Rainbow_clearing_the_skies_S5E5.png Rainbow_in_front_of_the_Sun_S5E5.png Tank_lying_down_on_the_snow_S5E5.png Rainbow_circles_around_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_putting_sun_tan_lotion_on_top_of_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_spreading_sunscreen_on_Tank's_shell_S5E5.png Rainbow_looks_at_Tank_feeling_sleepy_S5E5.png Rainbow_with_purple_glasses_looking_at_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_sees_snow_S5E5.png Pegasi_making_the_clouds_snow_S5E5.png Rainbow_gives_a_sign_to_a_Pegasus_pony_S5E5.png Rainbow_points_Dewdrop_to_a_direction_S5E5.png Rainbow_points_Parasol_to_a_direction_S5E5.png Spinning_snow_S5E5.png Rainbow_bites_her_lip_S5E5.png Sunlight_goes_through_a_magnifying_glass_S5E5.png Rainbow_puts_magnifying_glass_over_sunlight_S5E5.png Tank_rises_up_S5E5.png Serenity_and_Sassaflash_closing_the_sunlight_with_clouds_S5E5.png Tank_shivering_S5E5.png Rainbow_feeling_uneasy_S5E5.png Rainbow_puts_the_leaves_back_to_the_trees_S5E5.png Lucky_Clover_sees_trees_with_leaves_intact_S5E5.png Cherry_Berry,_Daisy,_and_Caramel_with_a_snowpony_S5E5.png Rainbow_circles_around_the_ponies_S5E5.png Cherry_Berry,_Daisy,_and_Caramel_on_a_grassy_spot_S5E5.png Rainbow_spinning_around_a_cloud_S5E5.png Heart-shaped_cloud_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_in_front_of_the_Sun_S5E5.png Rainbow_punches_a_cloud_S5E5.png Rainbow_sings_-so_you_can_stay_with_me-_and_hugs_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_flies_while_singing_and_holding_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_spinning_around_while_holding_Tank's_hands_S5E5.png Rainbow_spinning_around_S5E5.png Tank_being_spinned_around_by_Rainbow_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_-I'll_Fly-_finale_S5E5.png Rainbow_goes_down_onto_the_ground_S5E5.png Rainbow_makes_her_song-finishing_pose_while_holding_Tank's_hand_S5E5.png Rainbow_hears_Tank_yawning_S5E5.png |-| 5 = На фабрике! ---- Rainbow hears Sunshower saying -Here comes the next shipment!- S5E5.png Sunshower_overseeing_the_cloud_transportation_S5E5.png Ponies_moving_the_leaves_S5E5.png Frozen_lake_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_sitting_on_a_cloud_S5E5.png Rainbow_-they_go_three_hoof_steps_forward!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-What_are_we_gonna_do--_S5E5.png Rainbow_looks_up_S5E5.png Ponies_transporting_the_clouds_S5E5.png Rainbow_sees_Pegasus_ponies_transporting_clouds_S5E5.png A_group_of_Pegasi_transporting_clouds_S5E5.png Ponies_transporting_clouds_with_Cloudsdale_in_background_S5E5.png Ponies_helping_with_the_cloud_transportation_S5E5.png Silverspeed moving clouds S5E5.png Rainbow_-That's_it,_Tank!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-maybe_I_can_stop_it_at_the_source!-_S5E5.png Tank_hooked_S5E5.png Rainbow_flying_to_Cloudsdale_with_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_sneaking_in_S5E5.png Rainbow_using_a_cloud_for_infiltration_S5E5.png Sunshower_Raindrops_flying_S5E5.png Rainbow_continues_infiltrating_through_a_cloud_S5E5.png Rainbow_escapes_from_the_cloud_S5E5.png Rainbow_goes_behind_another_cloud_S5E5.png Rainbow_hears_whistle_blow_S5E5.png Ponies_leaving_the_factory_for_lunch_hour_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Lunch_hour!-_S5E5.png Ponies_walking_past_a_cloud_S5E5.png Rainbow_infiltrating_with_cloud_cover_S5E5.png Vent_unscewed_S5E5.png Rainbow_kicks_the_vent_off_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_is_in_S5E5.png Rainbow_holds_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_hides_inside_a_locker_S5E5.png Parasol_and_Noteworthy_walking_together_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_with_factory_worker_uniforms_S5E5.png Rainbow_hiding_behind_a_pillar_S5E5.png Rainbow_walking_inside_the_factory_S5E5.png Rainbow looks at something S5E5.png Symbol_above_the_lab_entrance_S5E5.png Rainbow_smiles_S5E5.png Rainbow_at_the_lab_entrance_S5E5.png Rainbow_closes_the_lab_entrance_S5E5.png Tank's_leash_gets_stuck_between_the_doors_S5E5.png Rainbow_tries_to_pull_the_leash_away_S5E5.png Tank_gets_pulled_into_the_lab_S5E5.png Rainbow_looks_at_the_lab_S5E5.png Winter_lab_machinery_S5E5.png Rainbow_-a_way_to_shut_it_down-_S5E5.png Tank_gets_pulled_S5E5.png Rainbow_looks_into_a_magnifying_glass_S5E5.png Snowflakes_S5E5.png Rainbow_tying_Tank's_leash_on_a_magnifying_glass_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Wait_here-_S5E5.png Tank_pulls_the_magnifying_glass_S5E5.png Rainbow_on_a_machine_S5E5.png Rainbow_flying_by_the_pipes_S5E5.png A_sleepy_Tank_pulling_the_magnifying_glass_with_him_S5E5.png Rainbow_flies_over_the_clouds_S5E5.png Rainbow_holding_a_puff_of_cloud_S5E5.png Rainbow_looking_at_something_S5E5.png A_container_full_of_water_S5E5.png Rainbow_-Slam_dunk!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_looking_through_the_container_S5E5.png Rainbow_-They_can't_make_winter!-_S5E5.png Tank_pulls_a_magnifying_glass_together_with_him_S5E5.png Rainbow_spinning_the_container_valve_S5E5.png Rainbow_trying_to_get_the_water_out_of_container_S5E5.png Water_drains_out_of_the_container_S5E5.png Rainbow_kicks_the_pipe_away_S5E5.png The_meter's_pointer_falling_S5E5.png Rainbow_with_the_water_level_of_the_container_decreasing_S5E5.png Tank_accidentally_pulls_a_lever_with_magnifying_glass_S5E5.png Tank_about_to_get_sucked_into_a_fan_S5E5.png Rainbow_reacts_to_Tank_about_to_get_sucked_into_a_fan_S5E5.png Rainbow_comes_in_to_save_Tank_S5E5.png Leash_gets_stuck_in_a_fan_S5E5.png Rainbow_successfully_saves_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_hits_a_barrel_of_snow_S5E5.png Rainbow_the_snowman_S5E5.png Rainbow_tries_to_open_the_stones_covering_her_eyes_S5E5.png Tank_opens_up_a_door_S5E5.png Tank_gets_blown_away_by_the_wind_S5E5.png Rainbow_gets_hit_by_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_gets_blown_away_into_a_room_S5E5.png Rainbow_feeling_hurt_S5E5.png Rainbow_in_a_room_full_of_jars_of_lightning_S5E5.png Rainbow_sees_a_glass_jar_of_lightning_about_to_fall_S5E5.png A_shine_inside_the_lightning_jar_room_S5E5.png Rainbow_gets_blown_away_by_lightning_S5E5.png Rainbow_besides_a_button_S5E5.png Lightning_hits_the_button_S5E5.png Machinery_struck_by_lightning_shock_S5E5.png Cloud_machines_making_clouds_S5E5.png Rainbow_worried_S5E5.png Smoke_engulfs_the_lab_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_worried_S5E5.png Water_coming_out_of_the_container_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_-Let's_get_out_of_here!-_S5E5.png Fan_malfunctioning_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_gets_sucked_in_along_with_the_clouds_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_gets_sucked_into_the_pipe_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_inside_the_machine_with_the_clouds_S5E5.png Machinery_malfunctioning_S5E5.png Weather_factory_malfunctioning_S5E5.png Cloudsdale_going_haywire_S05E05.png Applejack_-in_the_name_of_Celestia-_S05E05.png Applejack_pointing_to_Cloudsdale_S05E05.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Prepare_yourselves-_S05E05.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Winter_Is_Coming!-_S05E05.png Noteworthy_and_Merry_May_persist_in_the_wind_S5E5.png Noteworthy_blown_away_by_wind_S5E5.png Parasol_screaming_S5E5.png Merry_May_and_Rainbowshine_tries_to_control_the_machine_S5E5.png Meter_points_to_red_S5E5.png Snow_is_blown_away_S5E5.png Main_ponies_running_away_from_the_snow_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_inside_the_snow_S5E5.png Mushroom_cloud_S5E5.png Winter_in_Ponyville_S5E5.png Ponies_pop_out_of_the_snow_S5E5.png Rainbow's_friends_pop_out_of_the_snow_S5E5.png Rainbow_removes_the_snow_off_of_her_head_S5E5.png Rainbow_trying_to_find_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_finds_Tank_S5E5.png Rainbow_asks_if_Tank's_okay_S5E5.png Tank_yawns_at_Rainbow_S5E5.png Rainbow_feels_down_S5E5.png Twilight_asks_if_Rainbow's_alright_S5E5.png Rainbow_feeling_down_S5E5.png Rainbow_lies_down_S5E5.png Rainbow's_friends_are_concerned_S5E5.png |-| 6 = Депрессия ---- Rainbow Dash sulking in her room S5E5.png Tank_yawning_again_S5E5.png Rainbow_with_hoof_around_Tank_S5E5.png Fluttershy_in_Rainbow's_bedroom_door_S5E5.png Rainbow's_friends_enter_her_bedroom_S5E5.png Pinkie_enters_through_the_cloud_wall_S5E5.png Fluttershy_asks_Rainbow_how_she's_feeling_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_sulking_on_her_bed_S5E5.png Twilight_concerned_about_Rainbow_Dash_S5E5.png Rarity_-what_are_we_doing_to_do--_S5E5.png Twilight_-I_don't_know_what_we_CAN_do-_S5E5.png Applejack_tries_to_console_Rainbow_Dash_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_says_-whatever-_again_S5E5.png Rarity_-how_can_I_say_this_tactfully--_S5E5.png Rarity_-you've_lost_your_sparkle-_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_hate_to_say_this,_but-_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_plugging_her_mouth_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_calls_Rainbow_a_party_pooper_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_-didn't_you_hear_me--_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_-I_said_'whatever'-_S5E5.png Rainbow_-if_you're_here_to_cheer_me_up-_S5E5.png Rainbow_goes_back_to_sulking_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-let_me_handle_this-_S5E5.png Fluttershy_administers_tough_love_to_Rainbow_S5E5.png Rainbow_looking_surprised_S5E5.png Rainbow_looking_at_Fluttershy_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_cry_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_starts_to_cry_S5E5.png Rainbow_crying_while_holding_Tank_close_S5E5.png Rarity_-whatever_did_you_do_that_for-!-_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-until_she_lets_it_all_out-_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_crying_hysterically_S5E5.png Twilight_looking_at_Applejack_S5E5.png Twilight_pushes_Applejack_forward_with_magic_S5E5.png Twilight_urging_Applejack_S5E5.png Applejack_tries_consoling_Rainbow_again_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_-months-!-_S5E5.png Rainbow_cries_even_harder_S5E5.png Rainbow_crying_-I_don't_want_him_to_go!-_S5E5.png Pinkie,_Applejack,_and_Fluttershy_worried_S5E5.png Applejack_patting_Tank's_shell_S5E5.png Applejack_whispering_-nice_going,_Fluttershy-_S5E5.png Applejack_-how_do_we_get_her_to_stop--_S5E5.png Fluttershy_-can't_be_too_much_left_in_there-_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_still_crying_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_sniffling_S5E5.png Fluttershy_sitting_next_to_Rainbow_Dash_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_stops_crying_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_starts_crying_again_S5E5.png Fluttershy_feels_sorry_for_Rainbow_Dash_S5E5.png Fluttershy_tearing_up_S5E5.png Fluttershy_crying_alongside_Rainbow_Dash_S5E5.png Rarity_about_to_cry_as_well_S5E5.png Rarity_-can't_bear_to_see_Fluttershy_cry-_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_joins_in_the_crying_S5E5.png Rainbow,_Fluttershy,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_crying_together_S5E5.png Twilight_thinks_Applejack_is_about_to_cry_S5E5.png Applejack_-nope,_I'm_good-_S5E5.png Twilight_-I_know_how_hard_it_is_to_say_goodbye-_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_sad_because_Twilight_isn't_sad_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_Twilight_sorrowfully_S5E5.png Twilight_Sparkle_-what-!_me-!-_S5E5.png Twilight_-what_about_Applejack--_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_-Applejack_cries_on_the_inside-_S5E5.png Applejack_stoic_-it's_true-_S5E5.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_look_at_Rainbow_Dash_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_says_it's_alright_S5E5.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_back_away_from_Rainbow_S5E5.png Applejack_-just_getting_a_third_wind-_S5E5.png Twilight_asks_Rainbow_if_she's_okay_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_sets_Tank_down_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_drying_her_eyes_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_feeling_better_after_crying_S5E5.png Rainbow's_friends_are_there_for_her_S5E5.png Rainbow_looking_at_Tank_sadly_S5E5.png Tank_gives_a_tender_smile_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_-I'm_sure_gonna_miss_you-_S5E5.png Rainbow_silently_cries_with_Tank_S5E5.png |-| 7 = Принятие ---- Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Daisy,_Cherry_Berry,_and_Caramel_sledding_S5E5.png Cherry_Berry_sleds_down_a_snowy_hill_S5E5.png Earth_pony_stallion_skating_on_the_ice_S5E5.png Earth_pony_stallions_playing_hockey_S5E5_.png Spike_spinning_through_the_air_S5E5.png Spike_ice-skating_skillfully_S5E5.png Parasol_and_Cloud_Kicker_having_a_snowball_fight_S5E5.png Twilight_and_friends_in_winter_attire_S5E5.png Applejack_kicks_up_a_snowball_S5E5.png Applejack_kicks_a_snowball_at_Pinkie_Pie_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_ducks_under_the_snowball_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_making_a_snow_angel_S5E5.png Twilight_-I_don't_think_Rainbow_Dash_could_handle_it-_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_arrives_with_Tank_S5E5.png Mane_Six_in_winter_clothes_with_Tank_S5E5.png Tank's_final_pre-hibernation_yawn_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_-say_goodbye_to_Tank-_S5E5.png Pinkie_overjoyed_-you're_using_the_word!-_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_-she's_using_the_word!-_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_-when_Tank_finishes_hibernating-_S5E5.png Pinkie_Pie_planning_a_party_for_Tank_S5E5.png Pinkie_suggests_a_-welcome_above_ground-_party_S5E5.png Pinkie_suggests_a_-happy_wake-up-_party_S5E5.png Pinkie_considers_an_-it's_about_time!-_party_S5E5.png Rarity_-I'll_design_him_a_very_special_suit-_S5E5.png Ponies_listening_to_Rarity_S5E5.png Applejack_-I'm_glad_you're_feelin'_a_little_better-_S5E5.png Rainbow_approaches_Tank's_hibernating_spot_S5E5.png Rainbow_digging_in_the_snow_S5E5.png Tank_approaches_his_hibernating_spot_S5E5.png Twilight_and_friends_looking_at_Tank_S5E5.png Tank_settles_into_the_dirt_S5E5.png Rainbow_and_Tank_-you_really_wanna_do_this-_S5E5.png Tank_nodding_his_head_S5E5.png Rainbow's_friends_say_goodbye_to_Tank_S5E5.png Twilight_says_goodbye_to_Tank_S5E5.png Tank_covering_himself_in_snow_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_tearing_up_again_S5E5.png Snow_covers_Tank's_hibernating_spot_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash's_friends_walking_away_S5E5.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_-ready_for_some_winter_fun--_S5E5.png Rainbow_stays_by_Tank's_hibernating_spot_S5E5.png Rainbow_reading_Tank_a_bedtime_story_S5E5.png Rainbow_Dash_-I'll_be_right_there-_S5E5.png Twilight_understands_S5E5.png Twilight_trotting_away_from_Rainbow_Dash_S5E5.png Final_shot_of_Ponyville_in_winter_S5E5.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Tanks for the Memories promotional image.png |-| en: Tanks for the Memories/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона